lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Quinn James
Quinn James is the daughter of Jimmy and Lydia James, making her a member of House James. Quinn James has three siblings in the form of Taylor, Haley, and Jake James with Haley James being a very important member of the House Scott leadership and the mother of the heir to House Scott after the fall of the current generation, while her brother Jake leads a force of the Order of the Red Dragon and gained fame for his defence of Tree Hill during the Invasion of Westbridge, while her sister Taylor suffered an emotonial breakdown after being raped by Sean Lovie and fled the Kingdom of Lucerne where she now resides in the Empire. Quinn James has spent her entire life as a love interest of Clay Scott, but following the debacle caused when Clay cheated on her with Frida Yernese, her family ended things and was married too Victor Lonmouth of whom is a good man that she has come to love as well but their love is not one of fire as with others she now loves. With Victor Lonmouth she has four children in the form of Victor, Haley, Freyda, and Della Lonmouth of which the oldest Victor Lonmouth II. was sent to the Lucernian Acadmy during the timeline of the beggining of Burning Dreams, the second oldest girl in Haley has become a fixture in Tree Hill as the best friend of young Sigmund Scott of whom is never seen without her, the second youngest in Freyda is still young but is the first bethrothed of the children of Quinn and Victor Lonmouth, while the youngest child in Della Lonmouth was born at the beggining of Burning Dreams and thus is still a baby. Quinn James was born in Tree Hill and was the second youngest of the children of James, and Lydia James marking her as the third in the line of succession and this would be her place until the birth of her brother pushed her down to fourth in the line of succession. During her youth she was especially close to Haley Scott and as she grew up, the two sisters were basically inseparable. This connection also meant that when Haley begin growing her influence in House Scott, she spent as much time as possible getting her younger sister Quinn the information that would allow her to get herself a great husband as well. Quin would escape Tree Hill during the Orc invasion of the city but as she fled the city she alongside her friends Welsia, Caryl, and Irena were caught by two very dark men in the form of Tristifer Lonmouth, and Trent Ufrantol of whom would commit terrible acts on the girls leaving only Quinn able to escape when she was rescued by Quinn thus managed to escape the wreckage of Tree Hill and came to stay in Lole during the siege of the city, and during this time she became depressed at the loss of so many of her family, and friends during the loss of Tree Hill. At this point Quinn James was the Matriarch of House James as noone else from her family had made it out of Tree Hill and thus she was technically in command of the small James farming lands but she basically remained in Lole during her time as Matriarch. During this time she grew close to Brandan Clegane, and in this relationship she found true happiness but a part of her never allowed him completely in as she felt loyalty to Clay Scott and wanted to make sure he was actually dead before she moved on completely. Following the liberation of Tree Hill she came to discover that that Clayton had been having an affair with Frida Yernese, and Brandan Clegane returned to Lole without so much as a word to her, and thus heartbroken she went to her father and pleaded to have a marriage contract with anyone he could find. Lucas Scott heard of this and went to his friend Victor Lonmouth of whom he advised of the beauty and kindness of Quinn James and Victor agreed to marry far beneath him in order to please his friend Lucas. Quinn James would be married to Victory in Evenfall Hall where following this Quinn would come to live with Victor Lonmouth of whom took her home to his families seat at Evenfall Hall where she would grow close to his family while also becoming pregnent with her first child during this time as well. Following her pregnency her relationship with Tristifer Lonmouth would increase dramatically as she was left alone in Evenfall Hall with him as Victor left the Hall in order to take part in the Invasion of Westbridge, and she would become pregnent with Tristifer's child, and in order to cover this up she would travel to Braedin where Victor had remained in a garrison duty and slept with him in order to keep up appearances. Characteristics Personality Quinn James is a dependable member of House James, and has always seen it as her role to be like Haley James was when she managed to make her way into the realm of the House Scott inner circle. History Main Article : Timeline of Quinn James Quinn James was born in Tree Hill and was the second youngest of the children of James, and Lydia James marking her as the third in the line of succession and this would be her place until the birth of her brother pushed her down to fourth in the line of succession. Early History Quinn James during her youth was especially close to Haley Scott and as she grew up, the two sisters were basically inseparable. This connection also meant that when Haley begin growing her influence in House Scott, she spent as much time as possible getting her younger sister Quinn the information that would allow her to get herself a great husband as well. Surface Love As Clayton became increasingly popular his mother begin pushing him to stop moving from girl to girl and to just find a girl that would make a perfect match for him in marriage. Clayton was up to this point attempting to find someone he could love but after the talk with his mother he understood that wasn't in the cards and instead he was meant to marry for power. When he met Quinn James he saw her as the perfect marriage partner, but for the unfortunate Quinn who fell in love with Clayton she did not understand that he was not emotionally involved in the relationship. The two begin planning their marriage as the days dwindled down before the Fall of Tree Hill, and for this time although Clayton continued to be with other women, the two were on the surface extremely happy to the public. Lole See Also : Lole Liberation Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill Marriage Quinn James would be married to Victory in Evenfall Hall where following this Quinn would come to live with Victor Lonmouth of whom took her home to his families seat at Evenfall Hall where she would grow close to his family while also becoming pregnant with her first child during this time as well. During her pregnancy she would begin to grow close to Tristifer Lonmouth of whom seemed to be the kindest person she had ever met which was saying something considering how kind Victor was to her, and despite her pregnancy and the love shown to her by Victor she begin to fall in love with Tristifer of whom she would begin to have physical encounters with as Victor travelled the lands of House Lonmouth as its heir. Affair Following her pregnancy her relationship with Tristifer Lonmouth would increase dramatically as she was left alone in Evenfall Hall with him as Victor left the Hall in order to take part in the Invasion of Westbridge, and she would become pregnant with Tristifer's child, and in order to cover this up she would travel to Braedin where Victor had remained in a garrison duty and slept with him in order to keep up appearances. Family Members Welsia Brenfurd Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Welsia Brenfurd - Rival|link=Welsia Brenfurd Relationships Welsia Brenfurd Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Welsia Brenfurd - Friend/Enemy|link=Welsia Brenfurd Claytonseason7-2.jpg|Clayton Scott - Former Lover|link=Clayton Scott House Clegane2.jpg|Brandon Clegane - Lover|link=Branden Clegane Tristifer Lonmouth Cover Front.jpg|Tristifer Lonmouth - Lover|link=Tristifer Lonmouth Category:House James Category:House Lonmouth Category:People of Tree Hill Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:POV Character